eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Shadow of Fear, the Light of Valor
Category:Lore Category:Official Website Lore The Shadow of Fear, the Light of Valor Ever since the defeat of Chel'Drak the Ancient Lord, worshippers, priests, and religious fanatics have surfaced all over the face of Norrath claiming to have rediscovered lost knowledge. Whether these seemingly enlightened worshippers are correct in their belief that the gods are returning remains to be seen. Various followers of the gods are now focusing their energies and seek to renew the faith in other Norrathians, with the apparent purpose of empowering the gods and the planes that vanished long ago. Some of the first to have resurfaced are those of the followers of Fear and Valor. Of those, there are two followers in particular who are at the forefront of this wave of renewed belief and worship: Danak Dhorentath and Sir Bayden Cauldthorn. ---- Danak Dhorentath Danak Dhorentath is an iksar shaman from the continent of Kunark. During the Age of Turmoil he was a member of The Cult of the Arisen, a fanatical group that worshipped the revived lich, Venril Sathir. His devotion and loyalty were unswerving to Sathir until the day Danak failed in his assignment... to kidnap and deliver Firiona Vie to his master. With this failure, Danak displeased his master. He was tortured for many days before being left to die in the Emerald Jungle. In that dark jungle, Danak turned toward the Faceless for help. He pleaded with Cazic-Thule that if he would preserve him and not let him die, he would serve the Faceless with the fanatical devotion he once showed Sathir ten times over. Cazic did not let Danak die, but granted him an immortality that would last if he remained faithful to the powers of Fear. Danak now walks with a severe limp and a horrible cough that regularly flecks his sharp teeth and forked tongue with blood. The Faceless chose not to heal Danak, merely to let him live to serve him. These pains serve as a reminder of Danak's promise and of Sathir's betrayal. During the Age of Destiny, Danak has led the Modinites from the shadows of the Temple of Cazic-Thule. His presence is known to only a small group of beings, most of those being Cazic's favorite creations, the Amygdalan. Danak knows the time has come to lead the faithful of Thule in returning to the Fear of the Faceless. ---- Sir Bayden Cauldthorn Bayden Cauldthorn is a young man in his late 20s sent by the mysterious Order of Marr to assist the city of Qeynos and her queen, Antonia Bayle. Having proven himself extremely valorous and courageous in battle, the order has dubbed him a Knight of Valor. Bayden's family has a long history within the Order of Marr. His family name in the order dates back to the time of its founding when the Knights of Truth departed Freeport and went into hiding. One of Bayden's mentors was Cannix Silverflame, a mysterious old man in the Commonlands. Bayden shows no fear in combat and is extremely zealous in protecting the weak and innocent from the evils of the world. Some fear that he can become too overzealous to the point of unnecessarily endangering himself or others. Recently, Bayden felt inclined to share the message of Valor with the faithful of Marr, but dismissed the thought. He felt that leading worship and pray is better left to the priests of the order instead of a young paladin such as himself. He would soon be met by the most elder members of the order. They all have the overwhelming feeling that Bayden has been called to this most important duty and that through him Valor in its divine form will once again return to Norrath. Bayden at first reluctantly agreed to his new role and has slowly transitioned into becoming the prophet of Valor. He still has not fully embraced his new position. ---- ''-- Source:http://eq2players.station.sony.com/en/news_ff.vm?FeatureName=fearandvalor&section=development Official Website''